


H A L O

by Doralice



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da quella sera sono passati due anni di alti e bassi, di litigi, ripicche, riconciliazioni, incomprensioni, sesso riappacificatore e rari momenti di tranquillità che ultimamente si stavano facendo sempre più frequenti.<br/>Q mette a tacere le proprie aspettative, così tante volte ferite, e attende. Attende James nel suo maglione, mentre gli prepara un bagno. Sa che gli piace trovare la vasca pronta ad accoglierli, e a dirla tutta piace anche a Q.<br/>Il cuore gli batte forte quando sente la porta dell'appartamento aprirsi e richiudersi, i rumori dei suoi passi sul pavimento. Dopo due anni, con una routine ormai collaudata, non dovrebbe più emozionarsi in quel modo quando rientra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H A L O

Ogni missione è un trauma a sé. Un problema che James deve affrontare in maniera diversa, con le sue sole forze.

Una volta, quando non aveva accanto nessuno, quando gli spazi di vita normale erano solo dei frammenti vuoti, James li gestiva come parentesi indesiderate. Lui non tornava a casa, stazionava nell'appartamento che aveva preso in affitto, in attesa di ripartire. Quella non era la sua vita, erano solo momenti intesi come post-missione, pre-missione, vacanze forzate o che cazzo ne sapeva. La sua vita era altro. La sua vita era il lavoro e tutto ruotava attorno a questo, nient'altro esisteva.

Non poteva permettersi altrimenti. Non gli era concesso di abbassare le adrenaline, respirare una quotidianità fatta di cose ordinarie. La spesa, le bollette, i vicini di casa. La partita, le elezioni, il nuovo album dei Pink Floyd. Lui non era questo, la sua vita non aveva spazio per questo.

Erano giornate nauseanti e lunghissime, in cui doveva fare i conti con quella normalità che cercava di assicurare al proprio paese rischiando la vita. Nel migliore dei casi, James si procurava dei blackout alcolici per superarle senza doversi affrontare.

Oggi James non lo fa più. Mentirebbe se dicesse che è facile, che ormai tutto è semplice, che non ha bisogno di certe cose. Mentirebbe e farebbe un torto a Q.

Perché ciò che fa Q non è per niente semplice. Non lo è durante le missioni e ancor meno fuori dalle missioni, quando nemmeno viene pagato per fare quello che fa.

James all'inizio pensava fosse spirito da crocerossina e cazzo se la cosa lo irritava. Era un caso umano, va bene, ma sentirsi compatito da quel ragazzetto posh dalla seccante parlantina non aiutava certo la sua autostima. Furono mesi di snervante tira-e-molla in cui la norma era trattarlo come una pezza da piedi, salvo poi pentirsene amaramente nei momenti più difficili della missione e infine correre da lui al suo ritorno per chiedergli perdono in ginocchio. Letteralmente.

Aveva addosso una stupida corazza fatta di paura e ottusità, depositate sull'anima come polvere appiccicosa. Gli ci volle un po' per scrollarsela di dosso e vedere davvero quello che stava succedendo. Nel frattempo Q aveva già deciso per conto suo come gestire la situazione e James si rese conto d'un tratto che la cosa non gli dispiaceva poi tanto.

Accadde che un giorno tornò da una missione, rientrò in casa e disse “Ciao, love” come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Q non si era trasferito da lui, aveva ancora il suo loft da qualche parte a Camden, ma quando James era a Londra lui stava nel suo appartamento. Sempre.

James ora sa di trovarlo lì. Sa che ogni volta che tornerà in quell'appartamento che non sente suo, dentro ci sarà qualcosa che lo rende finalmente suo. Che quieterà l'agente double-oh e farà riemergere l'essere umano.

Q è bravo in questo – ma James ormai si chiede in _cosa_ non sia bravo. Lui nemmeno se ne accorge di come lo prepara gradualmente.

– Mentre eri via ho usato il tuo maglione come pigiama. – gli dice questa volta – Spero non ti dispiaccia. –

James sorride al proprio riflesso sullo specchio. La missione è conclusa e deve solo darsi una lavata prima di prendere l'aereo. Non è il caso di presentarsi al check-in coperto di sangue.

– Basta che non sia il mio preferito. –

– È uno di quelli orrendi con i bottoni davanti. –

– Fa _così_ freddo che devi adattarti a dormire con un maglione che detesti? –

– Non ho detto che ci ho dormito. –

A James viene duro. Q è un vero inglese: niente smancerie o dirty talk. Se dice di aver passato la notte col suo maglione, significa che voleva sentirsi addosso il suo odore e che si è masturbato pensando a lui. Per cui, sì, a James viene duro.

– C'è la finale stasera. – gli ricorda un'ora dopo, mentre è in coda al gate dell'aeroporto.

– Pizza? – suggerisce Q.

– Tu preferisci tailandese. –

– Potremmo fare una cosa incredibile. Potremmo _osare_ prendere cose diverse. –

– Mhm... mi piace quando parli sporco. –

James deve salire sull'aereo e Q lo saluta. Adesso ha quattro, noiose ore di volo da affrontare senza cadere nella trappola del troppo fornito bar della prima classe. Ed è ancora una volta Q a venirgli in aiuto. Il Q di due anni prima: riluttante e consapevole. Ad oggi, James ancora si chiede se sapesse come sarebbe andata a finire ed ogni volta conclude che sì, doveva saperlo. Il che lo rende ancor più pazzo di quanto si possa immaginare.

~

– D'accordo, basta giochetti. –

– Uh? –

James fissò lo sguardo su Q, deciso a darci un taglio con quella ridicola situazione. 

– Gradirei una spiegazione. –

– Volentieri, Bond. Se mi informassi a che riguardo. –

– Lo sai bene. –

La sua voce era d'acciaio, le narici gli fremevano per l'irritazione. 

Q abbassò le ciglia a dissimulare nemmeno troppo bene lo sguardo divertito che gli aveva deformato il volto. James di norma amava quell'espressione – davvero. Gli faceva salire un brivido di curiosità lungo la spina dorsale. Si ritrovava a chiedersi che altre espressioni poteva celare il volto di Q e in che maniere avrebbe potuto tirargliele fuori.

Era cominciato tutto per questo. Era tutta colpa di Q. Fin dall'inizio.

– Non ce la fai proprio a digerire un rifiuto, eh? –

Questa poi...

Di certezze nella vita James Bond ne aveva poche, ma solide come rocce.

Che prima o poi si va tutti al Creatore. Che il Martini va agitato, non mescolato. Che se ti possono fregare, lo fanno. Che l'Arsenal è la squadra migliore del campionato. Che invece di catturare il nemico e perdersi in chiacchiere vanagloriose, la mossa migliore è ammazzarlo immediatamente, arrivederci e grazie. Che l'MI6 lo userà sempre e sempre lo coprirà, come una madre distopica. Che nel gioco della seduzione lui sia un maestro.

– Se mi conoscessi, Q, e mi conosci, non parleresti così. –

Era incredibilmente calmo, come appena prima di entrare in azione durante una missione.

Q si strinse nelle spalle: – Sono lusingato, davvero. Ma non tutti sono così curiosi di testare le tue... doti. –

– Le mie _doti_. –

A James veniva da ridere. Quasi.

Per un lungo momento si osservarono, tentando di decifrarsi a vicenda. Era una partita a poker ed entrambi sarebbero stati anche degli ottimi giocatori. Notare il condizionale.

Si potrebbe pensare che nelle sue conquiste l'agente 007 cercasse solo di soddisfare un'atavica fame carnale, e in parte era così. Ma la sincera verità è che, ogni volta che una nuova preda cadeva tra le sue braccia, si rinnovava in lui la conferma delle proprie capacità, regalandogli un po' di sicurezza in più. Sì, James Bond era un uomo fondamentalmente insicuro – lo è tutt'ora. E quello che al principio della sua carriera nello spionaggio era cominciato come uno sberleffo alla morte sempre incombente, un “si vive solo una volta”, un “fanculo, questa potrebbe essere la mia ultima scopata”, era ormai diventato un rito scaramantico. Sarà stato anche vecchio, stanco e disilluso, ma dopotutto era ancora capace di far passare una notte insonne ad una ragazza della metà dei suoi anni.

Lui non aveva una cintura piena di tacche. Aveva delle basi emotive instabili tenute su da tanti piccoli mattoncini che erano le espressioni dei suoi amanti in afterglow.

Perché James amava dare piacere e sopratutto amava il modo in cui riusciva a darlo. Quella sua straordinaria capacità di adattarsi ad ogni situazione, che spesso e volentieri gli ha salvato il culo in missione, riusciva ad applicarla anche tra le lenzuola. Ed ogni nuova sfida lo stuzzicava, lo intrigava, lo faceva sentire più _vivo_.

Q era una sfida senza precedenti. Aveva flirtato con lui fin dal momento in cui si erano conosciuti, su quella panca alla National Gallery. Della sua attrazione per lui non aveva mai fatto mistero. Q era un libro aperto.

– James, non devi prenderla sul personale. –

Diplomatico ma netto, come sempre. Stronzo.

– No? Flirti con me ogni giorno e non devo prenderla sul personale quando mi dai due di picche? –

– Anche Moneypenny flirta con te. – gli fece notare, la testa inclinata in un'espressione incuriosita.

– Sei geloso o solo molto ingenuo? Eve mi ha quasi ammazzato. –

– E sei stato in vacanza per un po' a “riflettere sulla tua vita e le tue priorità”, sì. – ribatté sarcastico – Dimmi, James, siamo qui per discutere della tua crisi di mezza età o cosa? Perché io avrei da fare. –

– Davvero molto corretto, devo dire. –

Mettere sul piatto quegli eventi, oh, non aveva proprio alcuna pietà. James era stato tradito, era quasi morto. E quando era tornato, il suo passato era stato letteralmente raso al suolo e seppellito assieme ad M. Davanti ai suoi occhi impotenti.

Quel ragazzino arrogante non aveva la minima idea di cosa potesse significare affrontare tutto questo.

Già quando M lo tradì e lo abbandonò, James camminò in equilibrio precario sulla lama sottile che divide la lecita rabbia dalla stupida autodistruzione. Si crogiolò a lungo nei propri dolori e ne arrancò fuori appena in tempo, nauseato da sé stesso.

Ora non aveva più nulla su cui piagnucolare, il tempo dei sentimentalismi era finito. Se avesse amato le metafore, avrebbe detto che era rinato dalle ceneri di Skyfall come una fenice. Ma lui non era mai stato tipo da metafore e c'era del lavoro da fare che non avrebbe aspettato certo i suoi comodi.

Era tornato sul campo e portava le missioni a conclusione col suo solito marchio di fabbrica. Sovvertendo le direttive di Mallory, creando incidenti diplomatici, facendosi terra bruciata attorno, spendendo cifre esorbitanti e in generale lasciandosi alle spalle un casino allucinante. Insomma, era in gran forma. Ma era anche sorprendentemente meno duro e incattivito di prima.

James viveva in un'altalena di risentimenti messi a tacere dalla stanchezza. Lamentarsi non aveva mai risolto niente, dopotutto. E nemmeno l'alcol, ma se non altro quello lo faceva dormire.

Aveva fama di essere un veterano efficiente e letale, uno in cui non avresti proprio voluto incappare. A meno che non ti trovasse attraente, certo. L'abbiamo appena detto: era un veterano _efficiente e letale_. Persino quando riceveva un rifiuto, il suo _savoir faire_ era tale da renderlo in grado di incassare il colpo senza intaccare la dignità. Mica si poteva piacere a tutti, no? James sapeva cosa significa perdere e lo faceva con stile.

Sul lavoro come nell'intimità, l'agente 007 premeva di meno il grilletto e non sempre faceva centro. Nessun dramma, ma nel microcosmo del MI6 il suo cambiamento era sotto gli occhi di tutti.

C'era chi diceva che l'età lo stava rammollendo, alcuni sostenevano che la morte di M gli avesse spezzato lo spirito, altri scommettevano che il suo ritiro fosse imminente. Mallory lo teneva d'occhio, s'incazzava spesso, lo convocava in ufficio prima, dopo e qualche volta persino durante le missioni. Ma non prendeva mai provvedimenti seri: un agente double-oh che arrivava a quella età e ancora sapeva fare il suo lavoro in quella maniera, be', era tutto grasso che cola.

Q era un discorso a parte. Un capitolo fine a sé stesso che stonava con tutto il resto eppure, al contempo, senza il quale niente avrebbe retto.

Q, che gli metteva in mano l'attrezzatura e non gli diceva come usarla, ma solo di riportargliela tutta intera. James e i suoi problemi di fiducia ancora trovavano difficile accettare di essere guidato da un ragazzino petulante e inesperto. Ma quello che Q aveva fatto per lui durante la missione contro Silva, James non lo dimenticava. E non dimenticava nemmeno le battute sferzanti e l'assenza di compassione con cui Q l'aveva accolto quando era rientrato al MI6, qualche giorno dopo il funerale di M. James aveva risposto a tono, era stato al gioco e finalmente – _finalmente_ – aveva respirato. Con la sua faccia da schiaffi e la sua lingua pungente, Q aveva dimostrato più empatia di tutti i colleghi che l'avevano accolto con espressioni gravi e parole rotte in gola.

James dimostrava la sua gratitudine sforzandosi di non distruggergli tutta l'attrezzatura che gli forniva e qualche volta – ma solo qualche volta – ammettendo che uno dei suoi giocattoli gli aveva effettivamente salvato la pelle. Q gongolava, lo prendeva in giro, puntualizzava quanto fosse fortunato ad avere lui che gli copriva le spalle, ed altre cazzate simili che a James già facevano suonare un campanello d'allarme.

Finché un giorno Q non aveva fatto una battuta e lui aveva riso come un deficiente. E la cosa non avrebbe avuto alcun peso, se non fosse che si trovava nel bel mezzo di una missione. Nel deserto del Gobi. Di notte. Fuori dalla sorvegliatissima base segreta di un super terrorista ricercato in diciotto paesi, che stava per testare sulla famiglia del console britannico la sua nuovissima arma batteriologica.

Al ritorno dalla missione, ammaccato ma vivo, James ricevette da Mallory una strigliata senza precedenti. Lui la incassò, accettò le due settimane di ferie obbligatorie e si fece sbattere fuori dall'ufficio senza fiatare. Aveva in mente solo una cosa e questa cosa lo stava aspettando nel suo laboratorio.

– Grazie al cielo sei vivo. Sarebbe stata una fine ignominiosa per un agente double-oh. Ammazzato per una risata. –

E James rise – di nuovo.

Fu da quel momento che decise di iniziare con le armi pesanti. Perché se fino ad allora si erano limitati a flirtare, mantenendosi su un terreno sicuro, adesso era arrivato il momento di fare le cose sul serio.

E le provò tutte, il povero James, ma proprio tutte.

Iniziò con un classico: il sempre efficace corteggiamento alla Bond. Faceva lo strafottente e poi, quando meno se lo aspettava, diventava galante. Q era un uomo, ma non per questo James doveva rinunciare a quegli stereotipi a lui così cari, quasi gli fossero stati cuciti addosso. Gli faceva complimenti, gli apriva la porta, gli cedeva il passo, prendeva per lui cose troppo pesanti o che stavano troppo in alto. Al ritorno dalle missioni, gli portava stupidi regalini. Una volta – questa James se la ricorda bene e ama ricordarla di tanto in tanto a Q, giusto per rivedere quell'espressione sul suo volto – Q arrivò in ritardo per colpa di una bufera di neve che aveva investito Londra e nel togliersi in fretta la roba in cui era bardato gli cadde un guanto a terra; James si chinò a raccoglierlo per lui e glielo porse, così, in ginocchio, come un dandy di fine ottocento; rosso in volto, Q gli strappò il guanto di mano e se andò via borbottando.

Ormai sicuro delle proprie chances, James sferrò l'attacco finale, chiedendogli educatamente se volesse uscire con lui. Altrettanto educatamente, Q declinò l'invito.

Per una volta James faticò a mantenere la faccia, dovette ammetterlo, ma ingoiò il rifiuto senza darsi minimamente per vinto. Non si aspettava certo che fosse facile. Anzi, questo rendeva tutto più interessante.

Lasciata decantare per qualche tempo la situazione, ritentò cambiando tattica. Forse Q gradiva un approccio meno sofisticato? Poteva provarci. Poteva fare il maschio rude: inasprire le battute, fissargli il culo senza il minimo pudore, dimenticarsi _casualmente_ l'auricolare acceso mentre si dedicava a certe salutari attività solitarie sotto la doccia.

Infine, sicuro di sé come non mai, James tornò da una terribile missione in Equador e, senza nemmeno passare da casa, andò dritto al MI6. Aggirò Mallory e i medici, e si presentò da Q così com'era: sudato e sporco e con una ferita fresca che avrebbe dovuto essere curata urgentemente. E lo mise all'angolo – letteralmente.

Non funzionò. Q aveva risposto alle battute aspre con altre ancor più taglienti, aveva ricambiato sfacciatamente gli sguardi lascivi, aveva rimarcato con un rimprovero vago e imbarazzato che gli auricolari avrebbero dovuto essere spenti al di fuori delle attività di lavoro. Ma sul più bello _niente_. Nada. Nisba. James ebbe appena il tempo di vedere le sue guance imporporasi e sentire il suo fiato leggero sibilare di tensione, che Q sgattaiolò via, lontano da lui e dalle gabbia delle sue braccia, rimettendosi a posto gli occhiali e intimandogli con un acuto balbettio di farsi una doccia.

Com'è tipico di lui, James si incaponì. Perché il gioco duro l'ha sempre eccitato e perché non c'era niente di meglio di una preda difficile per distrarsi dai propri problemi. E così, preso da un certo risentimento, tentò con l'approccio che meno gli piaceva usare. Un approccio indegno di lui e pure un po' meschino, ma che aveva già funzionato nei casi più difficili.

Riportò innanzitutto il loro rapporto nei ranghi tranquilli e sicuri della precedente routine, fatto che sembrò tranquillizzare Q. Poi, quando tutto sembrava esser tornato alla normalità, iniziò subdolamente a mettere in atto il suo piano, mossa dopo mossa.

Con la quantità di agenti double-oh che circolavano per l'MI6, fu piuttosto facile farsi sorprendere da Q ad amoreggiare in qualche corridoio isolato. Presto Moneypenny diventò la nuova depositaria dei souvenir post-missione. E quegli auricolari dovevano essere proprio difettosi, non c'era altra spiegazione, perché si accendevano _sempre_ mentre James stava scopando la sua conquista di turno.

Questo complesso teatrino a James fruttò ben poco. Alla sua sfacciataggine, Q rispose con estrema freddezza: una sorta di superiore indifferenza che gli fece provare una punta di vergogna. E l'agente 007 quasi decise di gettare la spugna.

 _Quasi_.

Perché un giorno James se ne stava alla scrivania di Moneypenny, a scherzare con lei sulla hula doll che le aveva appena portato dalle Hawaii, quando per caso intercettò lo sguardo di Q. Non guardava lui, non guardava Moneypenny. Guardava quella stupida, pacchianissima hula doll e probabilmente – anzi, sicuramente – non pensava nemmeno di essere notato, o non avrebbe certo messo su quell'espressione da gattino a cui è stato crudelmente strappato il gomitolo di lana.

James pensò francamente di essere sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. Quei souvenir erano delle cazzate kitch che comprava di volata all'aeroporto prima di lasciare il paese in cui è appena stato in missione e Q aveva sempre espresso chiaramente il suo giudizio in merito accettando il dono con un sopracciglio scetticamente alzato ed un “grazie” sibilato a denti stretti. James non aveva _mai_ visto uno solo di quei cosi ridicoli sulla sua scrivania, quindi adesso non capiva proprio con che diritto si metteva a fare gli occhi dolci su una dannatissima e francamente orrida hula doll fatta in serie a Taiwan e comprata per due dollari davanti al gate 5 del Honolulu Intl Airport.

E niente, James Bond si era semplicemente rotto le palle. Era ora di chiarire un paio di cose.

Arriviamo quindi al “Basta con i giochetti”. Senza mezzi termini. Ma dallo scambio di battute che ne era seguito, Q sembrava non aver afferrato il concetto.

– Q, non ho la presunzione di piacere a tutti. –

– Ah, no? –

James lo ignorò diplomaticamente: – E nonostante l'età non credo di essermi rincoglionito tutto d'un colpo, quindi correggimi se sbaglio: io ti piaccio. –

– In tutta franchezza, no, non posso correggerti. –

James annuì lentamente. Era un passo avanti, eppure l'atteggiamento di Q, con le mani ficcate in tasca e lo sguardo penetrante che vagava distrattamente in un punto oltre la sua spalla, gli diceva che stavano solo facendo passi indietro.

– Allora, io ti piaccio, tu mi piaci... – James strinse le labbra e lo guardò, esausto – Cosa ho sbagliato? –

Era una domanda onesta e pretendeva una spiegazione onesta.

Q aprì e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte, fece un profondo respiro.

– Cosa? Cosa hai sbagliato... James, da dove posso cominciare? Vediamo... –

Q prese a parlare con un ritmo sincopato che James non gli aveva mai sentito. Era sempre sicura la voce di Q, sempre netta e chiara al suo orecchio durante le missioni, al punto che ormai James faceva spesso affidamento a quella voce. Non tanto per le istruzioni: Q era diventato col tempo la sua bussola, ciò che lo teneva sempre stabile e lucido, ciò che lo manteneva sulla retta via e lo faceva tornare intero innanzitutto nella mente. E ritrovarselo così insicuro, adesso... James non riusciva a identificare chiaramente la sensazione che gli provocava, ma era destabilizzante. Gli stringeva la gola fino a togliere il respiro.

– Faccio questo lavoro perché non ho altre alternative, lo sai? Quando mi hanno catturato, mi hanno generosamente offerto di scegliere tra un posto al MI6 o il carcere a vita in una prigione di massima sicurezza. Non avrei potuto vedere nemmeno mia madre. Non la vedo comunque, ma non mi sembra questa la sede per sviscerare il rapporto conflittuale che ho con lei. Comunque... –

Lo lasciava parlare, ma era difficile restare concentrato su ciò che diceva quando il suo volto stava rivelando espressioni che non aveva mai avuto modo di ammirare. James ne rimase incantato e atterrito.

– Mi avevano spiegato con chi avrei dovuto lavorare ed ero pronto. Non eri certo il primo pallone gonfiato che affrontavo... no, lasciami finire... James, devi ammettere che tu _sei_ un pallone gonfiato, per certi versi. Il problema è che per altri sei anche eccezionale e quindi... oddio, adesso non ti montare la testa! –

James avrebbe gongolato quanto gli pareva: – Ah, quanto vorrei avere un registratore. –

Q sbuffò, s'incassò nelle spalle, arrossì e insomma si rese adorabile in una maniera a dir poco illegale.

– Il punto è... –

– Sì? – lo incalzò, suadente e letale come una pantera.

– _Il punto è_... – ripeté Q scoccandogli un'occhiataccia – Che è oltremodo presuntuoso ed egoista da parte tua, James Bond, fare quello che stai facendo. Perché io non posso permettermi di innamorarmi di un agente double-oh. –

Bizzarro come James poté sentire il sangue ghiacciarglisi nelle vene. E coi pensieri congelati nel cervello, parlò senza riflettere.

– Io non volevo... –

– Già. –

Q lo fissò glaciale. Finché James non si trovò costretto ad abbassare lo sguardo.

– Se ti può consolare, è successo prima che ti mettessi a giocare con me. –

Sì, bene, magari una sprangata sui denti sarebbe stata meno scioccante.

– Non ho mai giocato. – azzardò.

Quanto si sentiva patetico.

– Non è colpa tua, James. – sospirò con aria comprensiva – Il problema sono io. –

A James scappò una risata incredula. Lui non faceva l'agente segreto per sentirsi rifilare queste stronzate.

– Quindi, fammi capire... non possiamo uscire insieme perché tu sei troppo innamorato di me? –

La gola di Q fece su e giù: – Qualcosa del genere. –

– Cazzate. –

Al sibilo seguì un movimento rapito, uno scatto che fece arretrare Q sulla difensiva.

– No. –

Q si mosse felino e attento, fino a mettere la scrivania tra sé e James.

– Non farti inseguire, Q. – lo avvertì chinandosi sulla scrivania – Sono stanco di correre. –

– I tuoi problemi con l'artrite non mi riguardano. Consulta un osteopata. –

– Oh oh. Ah ah. _Torna qui._ –

– Fossi matto! –

– Q... –

James aggirò la scrivania e lo inchiodò contro uno scaffale alle sue spalle.

– Lasciami in pace... vai a sbatterti una delle tue sgualdrine! –

La voce di Q era acuta e i suoi occhi grandi guardavano ovunque tranne che lui.

– L'unico che voglio sbattermi in questo momento, sei tu. –

Ecco. Ora lo guardava, con gli occhi di un cerbiatto a cui è stato appena sparato. Ed era doloroso.

– Esatto. – esalò con voce malferma – In questo momento, James. E domani? E il giorno dopo? E quello dopo ancora? –

Guardava quelle labbra muoversi e sentiva la bocca inaridirsi. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di uno scotch per dire quello che stava per dire.

– Te la ricordi la missione a Danzica? –

– No. –

– Sei una frana a mentire, ragazzino. –

– James... –

– La sega sotto la doccia, te la ricordi o no? –

Silenzio. Polvere. Due respiri fin troppo vicini.

– Sì. – ammise con un rantolo – Sì, dannazione... certo che me la ricordo. –

– Pensavo a te mentre mi facevo quella sega. –

Le ciglia di Q sbattevano freneticamente: – E dovrei prenderlo come un complimento? –

– Penso a te ogni volta che scopo qualcuno. – aggiunse, gettando alle ortiche gli ultimi brandelli di maschio orgoglio.

– Non è molto carino nei confronti delle tue conquiste. – gracchiò Q, ormai preso da un'evidente scompenso.

– Considerando che la mia media è crollata miseramente, non ho fatto un torto a molte persone. –

Era la verità. La cruda e francamente patetica verità di un quarantacinquenne che moriva dietro uno stronzetto nerd tutto capelli e occhiali hipster e quella bocca che quando parlava, oh, James non sapeva se avrebbe voluto stare a sentirla per l'eternità o sperimentare tutti i fantasiosi modi con cui avrebbe potuto tappargliela.

– Nemmeno il cane di mio fratello Mycroft è così noiosamente insistente. –

– Piantala di fare il difficile, Cristo, e fatti baciare! – sbottò dando un manata allo scaffale.

– Se mi faccio baciare, poi mi lasci in pace? –

– Sì. –

– Davvero? –

– No. –

  


~ ~ ~

  


C'era qualcosa di inappellabile nello sguardo di James.

Era così che si sentiva chi aveva la sfortuna di capitare davanti al suo mirino? Q se lo chiede ancora adesso che quello sguardo gli è diventato così familiare – ma non abbastanza da non emozionarsi ogni volta.

Ci restò inchiodato da quello sguardo, allora, senza riuscire a reagire. Non _volle_ reagire. Abbandonarsi era così facile, così liberatorio. Le mani di James che gli sollevavano il volto e tutto il corpo teso premuto contro il suo e il respiro veloce sulla pelle. Sembrava tutto così definitivo.

 _Loro_ erano ormai definitivi.

Si prese il suo tempo, adesso che sapeva di averlo in trappola, e Q lo odiò. Odiò come gli fece bere il suo fiato, come gli permise di scrutare così da vicino le sue rughe e la ricrescita della barba, di immergersi nel suo odore forte.

Ma Q non conobbe il vero odio finché James non si decise a baciarlo. Fu uno scontro di labbra voraci e poi sentì la propria lingua scivolare fuori, impaziente, e James ansimargli in bocca. Fu qui che Q odiò davvero. Sé stesso: per essersi negato così a lungo tutto questo e per essersi permesso di provarlo adesso.

Non si tornava più indietro e lo sapeva. Era l'inizio della fine.

– Scopami... – gli gemette addosso.

Un bacio e lo stava già implorando. Era un record di cui andare poco fieri.

James si scostò da lui e lo osservò impietoso. Non fece alcuna battuta sul suo quantomai repentino cambio di idee. Il che fu anche peggio.

Sarebbe stato tutto più facile. Doloroso, ma facile. Come togliersi un dente. Una scopata sulla scrivania dell'ufficio, a telecamere spente e porta sigillata. Una cosa veloce e disordinata, per soddisfare quella fame che divorava entrambi da tempo.

Ma James non era di questo avviso.

Lui non scherzava, pensava Q mentre si faceva trascinare fuori dall'ufficio, dall'edificio, sull'auto di James. Non scherzava, continuava a ripetersi mentre percorrevano le strade di Londra diretti a Belgravia. Non scherzava, eppure Q ancora non riusciva a metabolizzare che tutto questo stava accadendo davvero finché non misero piede nell'appartamento di James.

Era ampio, essenziale, impersonale. Non c'era niente che potesse far sospettare che lì ci vivesse James. Non c'era niente che potesse far sospettare che ci vivesse _chicchessia_. Sembrava uno di quegli appartamenti da rivista di agenzia immobiliare, arredati da un interior designer appositamente per esser resi appetibili dai compratori.

– Hai mai portato qualcuno qui? – gli chiese, pur sapendo già la risposta.

_Dimmi di sì._

– No. –

_Merda._

– Q. –

Avrebbe dovuto guardarlo. Lo stava chiamando.

– _Q_. –

Si impose di guardarlo.

– La camera da letto è di qua. –

James si sfilò la cravatta e sparì oltre una porta.

Q fece qualche passo incerto in quell'ambiente estraneo, come un bambino che imparava a camminare. Sbirciò dentro, nel buio di una stanza asettica quanto il resto dell'appartamento. E due braccia d'acciaio lo afferrarono e lo strinsero e lo non lo lasciarono più.

– Mi hai portato qui... perché? –

James gli baciava il collo, gli zigomi, le tempie.

– _Perché_? –

– Perché so cosa voglio. – gli disse sulla pelle – Tu cosa vuoi? –

Q strozzò un gemito, serrò gli occhi.

– Cosa vuoi, Q? –

Aprì la bocca e la lingua restò muta, annichilita.

Sentì allora le sue mani grandi sfilare delicatamente gli occhiali, le sue labbra posarsi ancora sulla tempia e disegnare un paio di baci fino all'orecchio.

– Vuoi che ti scopi o vuoi che faccia l'amore con te? –

Ecco l'ultima spiaggia.

Le ginocchia minacciarono di cedere e Q si aggrappò con dita tremanti alle spalle di James.

– Te l'ho già detto. – riuscì in qualche modo a rispondere.

– Speravo che volessi riconsiderare il tuo punto di vista. –

Le labbra di James ora sorridevano contro la conchiglia del suo orecchio e Q crollò. Gli crollò tra le braccia un pezzettino alla volta, con un sospiro che soffiava via l'incertezza, estingueva la paura.

Q si strinse contro di lui, respirò a fondo il suo odore e parlò contro il collo teso, su quella vena che pulsava impazzita a testimonianza che il polso di James non era affatto così fermo come voleva mostrare.

– Fai l'amore con me. – gli disse solo.

Senza pensare, senza respirare.

Così avevamo un vecchio agente double-oh afflitto da PTSD e sull'orlo dell'alcolismo, e un giovane genio dell'informatica con un cervello troppo ingombrante e un problema di relazioni umane che si trascinava fin dall'infanzia. Che tentavano di fare l'amore senza sapere da dove iniziare.

Una cosa che Q aveva immaginato un milione di volte, nel suo animo segretamente naïf. Una cosa che James non aveva mai osato davvero sperare, con quel suo pessimismo da lupo solitario.

Ma stava accadendo e loro vi si adattarono con muta incredulità. Lasciando perdere le parole e facendo spazio agli sguardi, ai gesti, all'impaccio di questa cosa che gli stava piombando addosso senza che potessero farci niente, senza dare loro nemmeno un minimo di preavviso.

~

Da quella sera sono passati due anni di alti e bassi, di litigi, ripicche, riconciliazioni, incomprensioni, sesso riappacificatore e rari momenti di tranquillità che ultimamente si stavano facendo sempre più frequenti.

Q mette a tacere le proprie aspettative, così tante volte ferite, e attende. Attende James nel suo maglione, mentre gli prepara un bagno. Sa che gli piace trovare la vasca pronta ad accoglierli, e a dirla tutta piace anche a Q.

Il cuore gli batte forte quando sente la porta dell'appartamento aprirsi e richiudersi, il rumore dei suoi passi sul pavimento. Dopo due anni, con una routine ormai collaudata, non dovrebbe più emozionarsi in quel modo quando rientra.

– Il ritorno del guerriero. – commenta ironico quando se lo vede apparire nel vano del bagno.

James lo guarda e sorride.

– Ciao, love. –

E Q sente di poter tornare a respirare.

Il resto è un po' frenetico, come succede sempre in queste situazioni.

Q sa quanto James sia capace di essere delicato, se vuole. Il problema con lui è che spesso non basta volerle le cose. Quindi sa, Q, che James vorrebbe davvero essere dolce, prendersi il suo tempo, gustarsi ogni attimo di questo suo ritorno. Ma si lascia un po' andare, ecco. Così i bottoni del maglione saltano via e Q per risposta gli morde il labbro e crollano insieme dentro la vasca con un sonoro _splash_ , in un intrico disarticolato di braccia e gambe e bocche aperte in cerca dell'altro.

James scalcia via le scarpe e Q gli sfila i vestiti. Vorrebbe non sentirsi così goffo e impaziente, ma non ce la fa proprio a mantenere intatta la sua solita grazia felina. Cerca di nascondersi nei baci, ma James lo frega affondandogli la bocca nel collo. Q gli strattona i capelli e geme.

Ne usciranno con un paio di lussazioni, pensa Q mentre James lo afferra e rigira entrambi nello spazio angusto della vasca, fino a portarselo sopra. Non ha la minima importanza, non ne ha mai avuta. Non puoi stare con James Bond e pretendere di non uscire ammaccato da una sessione di sesso. Fa parte del pacchetto e a Q va bene così.

Sotto l'acqua saponata, le grandi mani di James gli stringono le natiche e le aprono. Gli sfrega un paio di volte il cazzo là in mezzo, strappandogli mugolii indecenti.

– Ti sei preparato senza di me... – gli mormora nell'incavo della mascella.

Lo stringe così tanto che Q fatica ad espandere la gabbia toracica per respirare. È bellissimo.

– Ti dispiace? –

Per tutta risposa James lo solleva e Q deve aggrapparsi agli avambracci tesi per restare in equilibrio mentre spinge il cazzo dentro di lui. Q soffia tra i denti per quella sensazione che tanto gli era mancata e per il morso che James gli sta imprimendo sulla clavicola.

Non si muovono subito. È sempre così: la frenesia scema appena si ritrovano, appena James può quietarsi dentro di lui, lasciando spazio ad altro. Ora possono prendersi il loro tempo. Q può contargli le nuove cicatrici, tranquillizzato dall'effimera sicurezza che finché sarà lì, intrappolato dentro di lui, non ne vedrà apparire altre. Possono baciarsi all'infinito e sussurrarsi all'orecchio stupidaggini che in qualsiasi altro momento sarebbero bandite. James può chiamarlo col suo vero nome in un mormorio segreto, mentre lo masturba senza alcuna fretta.

Q può abbracciarlo e accomodarsi sopra di lui, il posto più bello del mondo, e smettere di aspettare. È il turno di James, adesso. Aspettare che le frasi sceme e il suo cazzo dentro Q e le sue carezze languide cancellino anche l'ultimo residuo di paura e solitudine, permettendogli di godere.

James è ormai abituato a questo, ma gli ci è voluto un po' di rodaggio per capire i tempi di Q. Per comprendere che la sua forza non si estende ad ogni aspetto della vita, che ha dei limiti anche lui. Che la sua delicatezza esteriore per certi versi è specchio di una delicatezza interiore. E che lui è il solo privilegiato ad averla mai potuta toccare.

Quando Q inizia a muoversi, cavalcandolo lentamente, James sa che ha finito di aspettare. Sa che può afferrare i suoi fianchi esili e assecondare il suo ritmo, ancora senza fretta. Avranno sempre tempo per scopate selvagge e posizioni acrobatiche e giochi di ruolo, questo è diverso.

Questo è un riappropriarsi l'uno dell'altro, fino all'ultima fibra del loro essere.

Finché i movimenti di Q si fanno disarticolati e l'acqua inizia a tracimare, la mano di James a stringersi forte attorno al suo cazzo e l'altra deve subire i denti di Q.

Q morde e ringhia e sbava come un bestia in trappola quando sta godendo e questa è una cosa a cui James non ha fatto fatica ad adattarsi. È la sola situazione in cui il quartermaster abbandona completamente i panni civili e si lascia andare. James è consapevole di quanto sia fragile in questi momenti, per il semplice fatto che Q non ha mai fatto finta di essere altrimenti.

_Mi fai sentire un animale._ – gli ha confessato una volta, molti mesi prima.

Q allora non sapeva come sentirsi a riguardo. Esposto, sicuramente. Era presto per dirlo, ma alla fine si erano incontrati anche in questo.

Sono due animali che tentano di quietarsi a vicenda nel modo più semplice che ha dato loro la natura. Solo che James è addestrato, Q no.

Q deve affidarsi alle sue carezze, alla presa forte e sicura di James, senza farsi prendere da crisi di panico come qualche volta è successo all'inizio. Ha dovuto imparare a fidarsi, a farsi guidare da lui nella follia di quel piacere istintivo, ad adattare i propri tempi a quelli di James, così come James ha imparato ad adattare i propri ai suoi.

Tutto sommato, hanno dovuto imparare entrambi a fare l'amore.

Q viene e ormai è praticamente inerte nella stretta di James. Cerca solo di respirare mentre si fa sbattere da sotto e ogni cosa diventa fuoco liquido che lo investe e lo brucia e lo lascia annichilito. James lo tiene su di sé come una bambola delicata, in un perfetto contrasto agrodolce con le sue spinte rudi con cui gli viene dentro ringhiando. Gli spruzzi di James accompagnano i suoi ultimi spasmi e Q singhiozza piano e trema per la sensazione di essere riempito in quel modo.

Posa la testa bagnaticcia sulla spalla di James mentre le onde si placano e i respiri si calmano. L'acqua è imperlata dal bianco del suo sperma, che disegna strane volute, come le dita di James disegnano strane carezze sulla sua nuca. È perfetto. Q si addormenterebbe così, se non fosse che l'acqua si sta raffreddando lasciandoli appiccicosi e intirizziti.

James esce delicatamente da lui e lo prende in braccio, lo porta nella doccia. Si lavano davvero, questa volta, si lavano e basta. James controlla di non avergli fatto male con le sue manovre e Q si preoccupa di rasargli la barba. Si asciugano a vicenda con un notevole ammontare di baci.

La partita è iniziata da un pezzo e il cibo d'asporto si è raffreddato, quando finalmente raggiungono il divano.

Come tante altre cose, non ha la minima importanza.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Ciò che ha importanza non si vede.

Q lo lascerà fare il cucchiaio grande, si lascerà svegliare verso l'alba per fare l'amore nella luce rosata che filtra dalle imposte.

James si lascerà guardare mentre dorme, lo lascerà rubare un altro maglione usato da tenere da parte per la prossima missione.

Prima di partire, si lasceranno portar via un pezzo di sé, sicuri entrambi che sarà in buone mani, che lo ritroveranno intatto e più bello di prima.


End file.
